1. Field
This invention relates generally to telecommunications, more specifically, to a Voice Virtual Private Network (Voice VPN) to provide secure access to corporate voice and communications functionalities for corporate users.
2. Related Art
The era of Private Branch Exchange (PBX) arrived in 1976 when AT&T introduced its System 75 all digital switch for business. In a few years, PBXs quickly replaced WATS and Centrex as the voice communications of choice for corporations, improving business efficiency and productivity. In the ensuing years, PBX remains the flagship, and perhaps the only infrastructure with which corporate voice communications are provided. During this time, emerging technologies, particularly the 800-number service and Call Center have enhanced the capabilities of PBX, extending its reach, and creating new business opportunities.
After three decades of dominance in the corporate world however, a significant transformation of the corporate voice communications is now taking place. The emergence of various access methods, for example, cellular wireless, WiFi, and cordless phones, have given users the mobility they never had before. This newfound convenience has irreversibly changed the work style of corporate users.
The proliferation of the Internet and the deployment of Customer Relationship Management (CRM) solutions have greatly reduced the role of traditional Call Center as corporate users and customers can readily retrieve information, secure or otherwise, through the Web interface. On the other hand, such technologies have also improved productivity and shaped corporate user expectations. Similarly, the maturing Voice over IP (VoIP) and other IP information technologies open up a unique opportunity for rich, real-time and multi-media communications, legitimately challenging the status quo of PBXs in their current form.
Despite this inevitable transition, however, the principal use of voice communications in the corporate businesses sector remains unchanged. Traditional PBXs are undergoing progressive evolution to integrate with VoIP, WiFi, Corporate Directory, among other functions. At the same time, emerging IP-based communications services such as email and Instant Messaging are extending to include audio and voice capabilities. These enhancements however, are limited to corporate users who are within the realm of the corporate networks. Secure and ubiquitous extension of these services to remote corporate users is either impossible or infeasible because the supporting infrastructures or apparatus simply do not exist.
Some of the issues solved by the present invention are best illustrated by examples. In one scenario, a salesperson, while working with a customer, needs to reach a technical department for information. Without access to the corporate directory, he decides to call a colleague in the sales department, and asks her to transfer the call. After a successful call transfer however, the engineer who receives the call has no reliable way to authenticate the caller and therefore may not feel comfortable disclosing the sensitive or proprietary information needed by the salesperson to make the sale.
In another scenario, an executive, traveling to Asia, will need to join a scheduled teleconference at 9 pm Pacific time being hosted on a U.S. corporate PBX telephone system. Prior to departure from the U.S., the executive would need to collect all the needed information, such as conference time, PIN code, phone number, etc. The executive will also need to look-up the International Direct Dial number, the United States Country code, and/or other country specific access numbers unique to the local dialing plan. In addition to complexity of making the telephone call to join the teleconference, the billing and possible reimbursement can also be complicated. When the executive returns from the business trip, the telephony usage during the trip will have to be reported, recorded and processed separately.
In another scenario, a telecommuter working from home needs the full set of corporate voice and communication services to do his work. Current solutions typically include proprietary phone and software at home and complementary gateway equipment and software at the corporate site. Such solutions often require extensive development and support and are probably not feasible for massive deployment.
In yet one other scenario, a traveling salesman is working in a coffee shop that provides WiFi Internet service. His cell phone is out of the coverage area of a compatible cellular service. While he can establish a data connection from his PC to the corporate VPN over the Internet to retrieve company information, he is unable to reach the corporate voice service.
The above examples illustrate a need for a fundamentally new corporate infrastructure or apparatus to support a secure and ubiquitous access to corporate voice and communication services for corporate users, and hence a need for a method for a Voice VPN.